beauxbatons_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Roselle Lémieux
Give a short history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? Éloïse and Pierre-Louis got married when they were both very young. And for a while, everything was fine. They were fiercely in love, and their first child, their daughter Roselle Élise, was born. When Roselle was about 2, things started to fall apart. Éloïse and Pierre-Louis quarreled more and more, and they started to fall apart. By the time Olivie was born, they were living together only some of the time, although more peacefully. According to some rumors and suspicions, Olivie is not the daughter of Pierre-Louis Lémieux, but of François Fabre, a family friend. Because of these stories, Pierre-Louis always kept Olivie at arm’s-length, rather than cherishing and adoring her the way he had with his first daughter. Her family sometimes all lived together. Other times, she lived with just their mother and Roselle. During those times, she and Roselle stilled saw their father, and stayed with him for few-day periods from time to time. This seemed to work for their family: when their parents only lived together someone, when they were together they got along fairly we, and seemed to adore each other. When they started quarrel or ignoring each other, they’d be apart for a while. On her mother’s side in the Bureau family. They are pure-blood in theory, as they have no proven muggle members, but there are a few suspected half-bloods. They refer to their blood status as pure-blood for sake of simplicity, and if asked more, will say mainly pure-blood or essentially pure-blood. Pierre-Louis’s family, the Lémieux family, on the other hand, is documented pure-blood. François’s family, the Fabres, are, like the Bureaus, mostly pure-blood, but for them, it has a few known muggle-borns, not suspected half-bloods. They call themselves half-blood, but will explain that it’s mostly pure-blood, a good deal more than half-blood if asked. The Bureau family and the Lémieux family are both old (not ancient, but older than most) families. They were once wealthy, but the gold slowly drained away over time. What remained however, was the things. The old family homes are still passed down, along with heirlooms. Roselle lives with her mother and sister in a Bureau house in the western Vosges Mountains. The house is rather small, but surprisingly nice. Every year in the summer, they go to the Lémieux summer house on the Loire River. And they each have a few old necklaces from various great-grandmothers and such. Give a short description of your character's personality. She is fiery, but has a calm side. She prefers to express herself and can be quite snide. She stiffens around strangers and is more relaxed around Olivie. What blood is your character? Muggle-born, pure-blood, or half-blood? Remember, you cannot be related to any Harry Potter characters! Pure Blood What are you character's skills? What things are they good at? DADA,Potions,Herbology,Flying and astronomy. What year will your character be in? Or are they gradated? Fourth Year Which house do you want your character to be in (no guarantees, just asking what your perspective as the user is)? Idm Beauxbatons students usually come from France, Belgium, or Switzerland, and sometimes from a few other surrounding nations. Where does your character come from? France Thank you, you're done! An admin will contact you soon. Please be patient. --Rabbitty (talk) 22:18, May 11, 2013 (UTC)